


True Love

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Series: Bagginshield Shorts [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And had to do it., Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Secret Relationship, i had this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be...True love, true love!
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Bagginshield Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanted_Wolf_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanted_Wolf_03/gifts).



> This is really short. If anyone wants to rewrite this longer, that would be amazing, I would love to read it, I just had this concept and had to do it.

Bilbo shrugged his backpack further up his shoulder, absentmindedly listening to Ori's chatter. His phone pinged and he dug into his pocket and fished it out.

Bae <3  
Field at lunch? x

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the name his boyfriend had made his contact, before keying in his response.

Baeae  
Ofc, cya. x

Ori suddenly tapped Bilbo's shoulder and he looked up from his phone. "Yeah Or?" Ori gestured down the hallway, Bilbo glanced up and frowned. Thorin, captain of the football team, and stuck up dick, was glaring at him.

"What now asshole?" Bilbo returned his glare, drawing himself up to his full height, which was sadly still several inches less than Thorin.

"Where's Bard? We have practice and last we heard he was with you." Thorin spat back. "Kill him?"

Bilbo snorted. "Actually, he's probably coming now." As if on cue Bard came running up.

"I'm here, when's practise?" He practically fell over his own feet as he skidded across the floor in his haste.

"Now." Thorin practically growled. "Where were you?"

Bard mouthed something, clutching the air.

"Oakenshield." A new voice cut in. Bilbo turned to see Thrandiul, along with his entourage of adoring girls. Great. "We need to talk."

"Stay out of this Greenwood." Dwalin, Thorin's best friend shot daggers at the drama-lover.

See, the three main groups had gathered, standing off in the hallway. Thorin, and his group of jocks, Bilbo, and his group of book geeks, and Thrandiul, and his group of drama nerds. And Bilbo really had to get to class.

"Can you all just move? Preferably take a long walk off a short pier, but in the mean time, I have class." Bilbo snapped, before barging past Thorin.

"Hey! Watch it dick!" Thorin pushed Bilbo, hard, but he stayed on his feet, wobbling slightly, before sticking up his middle finger and walking to class.

Bae <3  
How r u?

Baeae  
I'm 'kay. I hate all this tho, the fighting between me, and the 'jocks' and the 'drama nerds'. We're not in a book, u know?

Bae <3  
Yh, ik. Sucks

Baeae  
At least we only have one more week of school.

Bae <3  
Kinda scary, I mean, we'll be out in the big wide world. Now get off ur phone before u get told off

Baeae  
Ur also on ur phone.

Bae <3  
But I don't care about my education as much

Baeae  
:P

Bae <3  
Love u 2

"Mister Baggins, would you mind sharing with the class the answer to question 2?" Bilbo snapped his head up to see Mister Gandalf, his favourite teacher glaring at him.

"Uh, yeah, you have to multiply..."

When Advanced Physics finished, Bilbo quickly made his way out to the field, and scrolled through his phone. He collided with a very solid object and fell back slightly.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sor- Oh. It's you." Bilbo started but then glared at Thorin.

"Watch where you're going shortie!" Thorin returned his glare with equal force. Bilbo threw his hands in the air.

"Urgh, you're an asshole!" He cried.

"Believe me, I would gladly wrap my hands around you neck, but that's illegal," Thorin spat back.

"I hate every single stupid word you say!" Bilbo felt like screaming.

"Just try to wrap your little brain around the fact-" Thorin was cut short.

"I hate you!"

"I really hate you," Thorin replied, and Bilbo rolled his eyes, but Thorin continued. "So much I think it must be-"

He wasn't actually...

"True love!"

Bilbo gasped slightly and smiled, grinning at his boyfriend.

"True love," Thorin repeated, and took Bilbo's hand, his eyes crinkling in a smile.

And then Bilbo couldn't breathe, because Thorin was on one knee and he had a ring and he was speaking but Bilbo couldn't hear anything as blood pounded through his head, his mouth agape.

"So, will you, Bilbo Baggins, marry me?" Thorin finished, his face full of raw love and hope.

"I-" Bilbo whispered, but couldn't speak. He nodded. And nodded again. Thorin's face split into a beautiful smile and Bilbo's tongue unstuck. "Of course! I love you so much!"

Thorin slid the ring on and stood, hugging Bilbo fiercely. Bilbo started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Thorin asked, immediately concerned.

Bilbo shook his head, grabbed Thorin's jacked and kissed him.

Someone wolf whistled. Thorin and Bilbo broke apart, Bilbo going very red. Everyone was coming up and clapping and cheering and Ori hugged Bilbo, muttering he was happy for him.

"You're Ori right?" Thorin suddenly asked. Ori nodded. "You should talk to my cousin, Fili. He's been dying to ask you out." Ori flushed a brilliant red and disappeared. Bilbo turned to Thorin.

"Finally." He said. Thorin grinned.

"One could say the same about you," a dry voice commented. Thrandiul and Bard were next to them now, Thrandiul looked impassive, but Bard was smiling widely.

"Wait- you knew?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah, of course," Thrandiul continued. "And you, Bilbo, lost me ten pounds."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "How was I supposed to know? And besides, you said you were joking about the bet."

"Well, we weren't," Bard replies gleefully. "And Thorin proposed first, so, I win!"

"How do they know? And why are you so friendly with them?" Thorin asked, still sounded surprised.

"Because I knew about them." Bilbo told him. "You know, when Bard had been forced to 'study' with me, he was disappearing to see Thrandy here secretly But don't worry, we're much cuter. They've only been together a year, and we've been together for over double that, so don't feel threatened. And Bard, you owe me twenty."

"What? Why?" Bard grumbled.

Bilbo smirked. "Fili and Ori," he gestured over the field to where the two were talking in hushed whispers, both blushing and smiling. "And Dwalin and Nori."

"What?" Thorin looked shocked. "They're dating?"

"For a week, so pay up Bard." Biblo gently patted his boyf- fiancée's arm. "Don't worry dear, I know about these sorts of things."

Thorin just rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I threw in literally all my other ships, I refuse to apologise, and it was based on True Love by Pink.


End file.
